A New Way of Living
by nevertheless im a ninja
Summary: As the saying goes,"Be careful what you wish for" Byakuya has wished for something that no other would usually wished for. He had never expected it to come true, and now he has to live through the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! i know i should be updating Memories of a Broken Child(and i assure you that i will update it sometime next week), but this awesome idea came to my head yesterday and i just had to write it! ...so yahhhh. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.^^**

**so here is chapter 1**

Ahhh, the sun was shining, Renji was doing his paper work, Kenpachi seemed to calm just once in his life, the temperature was just right, even Kurotsuchi had gone from insane to sane. Everything was just plain calm and relaxing. One would usually come out with a bright smile stating what a wonderful day it was, as was every shinigami was doing. Save for one certain emotionless captain.

Byakuya Kuchiki had woken up in a very, **very** crappy mood. Which was unusual. He woke up with the sun hitting him directly in the face making his eyes hurt like hell. He accidentaly torn his capatins haori when putting it on. He skipped breakfast and had walked to the first division before realizing that he had forgotten Senbonzakura, so he had to walk allllllllllll the way back to the manor for it.

So now here he is, standing in a yet again boring capatains meeting. His haori was ripping through every breath that he takes, Senbonzakura was pissed at him, and for the first time in his life, he was experiencing extreme hunger pains. It was a relief that his stomach wasn't growling, he would have been highly humiliated.

_ Kami, I want to go back to the manor to eat then sleep. This is the worst day of my life. I hate this old geezer, he is so damn annoying!,_ Byakuya had screamed in his mind.

"Captain Kuchiki."

"What!" he snapped, before realizing how he had answered.

Every captain had gasped, except for Ukitake and Kyoraku, for they were used to this behavior. The old man chose to ignore Byakuyas response and continued talking.

"You don't seem to be your usual self, is everything going well?

Byakuya wanted to yell," _Does it look like everythings going well? Well it isn't! I've been having a bad day so far and its got me in this fucking mood! Now i'm here listening to your endless ranting about shit that we already know. Your face is just damn annoying and is making my mood even worse. And so is your breath! I swear I can smell it from the human world! My zanpakutos mad at me, my haori is torn, im hungry as hell, my eyes and face hurt and now youre asking if everythings well!?" _But instead he said," Everything is fine, Sotaicho." And with that, the Grandpa went back to ranting. All Byakuya heard was blah blah blah blah blah. Byakuya wanted to kill himself right on the spot. Or throw Kenpachi into a bucket of fish. The boredom and annoyance was beginning to seep trough his bones.

_Arggh, why must i endure this? i wish I was a child once again, then that way i wouldn't have to deal with these type of things,_ Byakuya thought with a small smirk appearing on his slightly burned face. He kept on imagining what he could do if he were reverted back to that age. It was then that he heard the old man say ''Dismissed" Byakuya would have jumped in mere joy if it weren't for the fact that there were twelve other people in there. So he calmly walked out of the barracks and proceeded to flashstep to his manor.

As he got closer, he could feel himself grinning happily as he thought about to food and the bed that awaited him. He passed by many shinigami, not caring that they saw his smile. He ignored there looks of confusion.

"Hey Ichigo..."

"..."

A loud smack was heard throughout sereitei."Owww, what the hell Rukia?"

"I just saw Nii-sama smiling..." She said with wide eyes.

Ichigo just looked at her,"You must've imagined it, Rukia..."

Another smack was heard,"NO I DIDN'T!"

Yes! He was so close, he can practicaly feel the food entering his mouth and the bed wrapping about. He simply couldn't wait...nothing would interfere-

''Captain! Look out!"

"Huh?" Byakuya looked up to see Renji running towards him with a stack of papers in his arms. Byakuyas eyes widened, he was about to get out of the way but he was seconds too late. Both bodies collided hard, resulting in the papers flying all around them, and a tall redhead on top of the shorter of the two.

The passing people stopped and looked at the scene that had developed in front of them. They all thought Byakuya had finally gone clumsy. Some were blushing since it looked like something that were in a yaoi manga.

A small groan could be heard from under Renji..."Renji...get off...youre heavy..."

"Wahhh! Captain! Im sorry!" Renji quickly got up before helping Byakuya up. Byakuya took sharp intakes of breaths since Renji took all the air out of him.

"Captain...I..." Renji started.

"No, its alright." He said, gaining a surprised look from Renji. He quickly dusted himself off, which was a mistake because a loud tear was suddenly heard. Byakuya sighed heavily. It seemed his haori had completly torn apart. Half of the haori flew to the ground as the other stayed on him.

"Captain, are you alright?"

Byakuya nodded then flashstepped home. When he finally got there, he went straight to bed, for he had lost his appetite. Not bothering to change into something more comfortable, he flung himself to the bed.

He stared at the curtains as he thought_ I really wish i was a child again..._ and he drifted off to the dreamworld.

Chuckling was heard in the darkness

"Well, this is interesting."

**well theres chapter one. Mannnnn im tired.**

**till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Renji stood in the training grounds, awaiting the arrival of his captain, it was unusual for him to arrive before Byakuya.

10 minuetes of waiting had passed, and Renji sat on the floor.

Then an hour passed and he began to worry._ What if he got hurt! Waait what if he got kidnapped! Craaaapppppp! They might be torturing him, or raping him! Double crap! Kami! I have to find him!_

__He hastily stood up and began to flash step towards the manor. He arrived in a mater of minuetes and he began to shove through squad members and slammed doors open, trying to find Byakuyas room. When he got there, he was in a very big, i mean huge surprise.

* * *

Byakuya opened his eyes slowly._ Ugh, where am I? My head hurts really bad._

He rubbed his head, and let the drowsiness leave before taking a look to his surroundings.

"Eh? This isnt my room, this is Oto-sans room." He thought aloud.

He tried to get off the bed only to find himself face first on the floor. He looked down, Byakuya was wearing clothes ten times his size in his pot of view. Then he spotted the torn haori.

"Did I also sleep in his clothes? But he never lets me try it on. Whats going on?"

Before he could ponder even further, a loud slam from behind him caught him by surprise. A small gasp of fear escaped his lips as he looked at the man that stood in the door way.

The guy was tall, wearing something similar to Byakuya except without the haori. The skin was highly tanned, he had bright red hair, and tattoos all over his body. Byakuya used one word to decribe him: Scary.

* * *

Renji looked at the child that sat at the foot of his captains bed. The kid looked very much like Byakuya, just in chibi form.

_He looks scared, is it my face? Nahhhh, my face is too awesome._

They kept staring at eachother until the kid broke the silence,"Who are you?"

"Eh...Im Renji Abarai, and you are...?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

"EHHHH!?" He exclaimed rather loudly, making Byakuya flinch.

_How can this be possible? Is this really Byakuya? I have to prove it somehow...Aha!_

"Oie, Byakuya-kun, wanna go see Ukitake Taicho?"

Byakuyas eyes widened,"Ukitake-san?"

"Yeah"

The face brighted,"Yay!Okay!"

_Was Byakuya this naive as a child? Does he still contain this personality under that mask?_

"Okay then, follow me."

The kid didnt move. Renji looked at him,"What?"  
"I cant move in this."

"Oh" Renji walked to him and scooped him up, "Now lets go"

"Okay, Renji-san!"

Renji chuckled at the innocence and childness Byakuya contained.

* * *

Ukitake was sitting on the couch, watching Kyoraku drown himself in sake. He was about to flick the other on the head when they knocked on the door.

He got up and walked to the door, ignoring the slurping noise that came from Kyoraku. He slid the door open and saw Renji standing there.

"Oh Renji, wh-" Then his attention was brought to the blob in renjis hands.

He squinted slightly, something about that boy was awfully familiar. Then, realization hit him hard.

"Byakuya-kun?!"

* * *

**erm, sorry for the wait, got caught up in school and in life.**


End file.
